


Bedtime Story

by SkywritesDaydreams



Series: Reading Aloud Series. [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Sleepy fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Ignis fluff with Reader. Computer gltiched and reposted My Cor one. sorry for the confusion.





	Bedtime Story

Weekends were made for relaxing. That was one thing you believed with everything inside you. No work, No stress. Just you and your lover and complete relaxation. You were already well on your way to this goal. Warm pjs, A freshly washed bed fresh out of the dryer, and an old classic in your hands. You were getting ready to get back into the world of king arthur when you heard the door open.

“Love, You home?” A clear voice rings out in the apartment. You beam then and run out, book in hand. Ignis was back home. You meet him by the back door in the kitchen and stop. One look and you knew. He smiled gently as he stepped out of his shoes.

“Hello hon…. Doing alright?” You nodded and hugged him once he was close enough. He was so tense.

“Better than yours it feels.” He chuckled then. He was a tense mess for sure.

“That wouldn’t take much honestly.” You laughed gently then and kiss his neck gently. You heard a light sigh then from him.

“Then let’s make it better… You hungry?” He hummed a bit and you laughed pulling away. He almost seemed to pout then.

“Possibly… Have you eaten?”

“Yeah but it won’t stop me from cooking for you.” His eyebrow raised then and you smiled.

“Come on. I’m sure I can cook something that won’t kill you.” He honestly laughed then.

“How about I watch and make sure ok?” you shrugged a bit then. He always was worried you would get hurt in the kitchen after the ramen fire incident.

After a quick change on his end, you made a light dinner for him with little help. Just a light italian soup you two loved. While he sat down and ate, catching up with the news on tv, you drew a hot bath for him adding in lavender bath salts to the water to help him relax. You had just lit a small candle on the sink when you heard him walking your way.

“What’s this?”

“A little help.” You glanced over. His gloves were missing from those amazing hands and his shirt was untucked. He looked amazingly messy for sure but nothing beat the grateful smile on his face.

“You’re too good to me….”

“Ah shush… It’s the least I can do.” you stepped away then and smiled.

“It’s all ready for you babe. I’ll go clean up before coming in and talking if you want.” He nodded a bit then before taking a step and hugging you tightly.

“Thank you. I needed this hon.” You hugged him back just as tightly inhaling his cologne. Even now after wearing it all day, it was just as strong and just as much of a drug. You felt him chuckle then.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Treating me like a drug.” You smirked then and nodded.

“You are. You’re my only drug Ignis… and gods am I hooked for life. So you can’t leave. I’ll have withdrawals and kill the king.” That got the reaction you wanted. A real laugh from him. You let go then just to see that face. There was something magical about seeing Ignis laugh like this. He shook his head as it fades but the smile stays.

“Go clean up hon… I’ll see you soon.” You nodded then and slipped past. Only as you left, you couldn’t help but give his butt a light smack. He gave you a look back over his shoulder but you just blew a kiss before disappearing from view.

 

You cleaned up quickly from dinner, saving the leftovers for tomorrow. That soup was almost better after a day to sit and stew in it’s own flavors. You did what few dishes there were before heading back to the bathroom. Ignis was laid back against the back of the tub with his eyes closed and the light out. You leaned against the doorframe and smiled. You could see how bad of a day it had been then. It was in how tense his arms still were and his neck. You snuck closer and gently rubbed the shoulder closer to you. He hummed a bit then and looked over opening an eye.

“You don’t have to hon…”

“You need it… What happened love?” He sighed then and you smiled. As you gently rubbed his neck and shoulders once he sat up a bit, he gave you stressful details of his day. This impending war with the niffs was really taking its toll on everyone in higher management and not to mention the prince and his antics. By the time he finished, the water was cold and his shoulders weren’t knotted as badly anymore. He gave a final defeated sigh before leaning back and closing his eyes.

“I’m so glad I’m off tomorrow…. I can have one day with you.” You nodded then and smiled.

“Not to mention tonight. Phone’s on silent?” 

“Get real. It’s on Vibrate…. In case noct needs me.” you laughed then getting up then from the side of the tub.

“Nope.” He gave you an odd look and you just smiled.

“You’ll see. This is a treat ignis night. Ok?”

“Ok… I’ll trust you.” you nodded then and left as he got out to get into pjs you had laid out. While waiting for him in the bedroom, you texted noct letting him know that until after noon tomorrow, Ignis would not be answering his phone. The prince didn’t seem to mind that and just said have fun. You locked it after that and put it in the bedside table. Ignis came in then with a smile.

“Really? These?” You looked over and tried not to giggle. You had gotten him some pjs covered in veggies and chose them for him to wear tonight. He just smiled and got to his side of the bed before laying down.

“Feeling better?” You moved closer then bringing your book with you. He nodded and looked over.

“You’re too kind to me hon… You didn’t have to.”

“I know… but when you walked in… You looked so down.” He nodded then. You shifted so that his head was below your arm on the pillow. You stayed up on your side and smiled.

“So… Here’s the last part. Remember how we were going to read King Arthur at some point?”

“Of course… It’s been ages and I knew you’d enjoy it. Why?”

“Well… since you’re so tired… how about tonight, Instead of you reading it to me… I read it to you? From the beginning till we fall asleep?” You gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes then and stole his glasses gently.

“Are you sure…?”

“Totally. If it helps you relax, then it’s way worth it.” He smiled then and got comfy then. You didn’t need any words to know that he was ok with it. You cracked open the purple leather bound book then and smiled gently in the lamp light.

“In Ancient times, there lives a very nobel king, named Uther-Pendragon, and he became overlord of all of Britain. This king was greatly aided unto the achievement of the Pendragonship of the realm by the help of two men, who rendered him great assistance in all that he did…. Huh. Sounds like you gladio and noct…. Does that make prompto lancelot?” Ignis chuckled then and you smiled before continuing.

Slowly, you spoke aloud the tale of King Arthur and His Knights, with little comments here or there from Ignis or yourself. Slowly though, as your hand rubbed through his hair and the soft lull of your voice, Ignis fell into sleep. It took you awhile to realize it. You were about to start a new chapter and moved your arm to flip pages when his head moved with your arm. You looked over and saw how steady his breathing was. You smiled gently then closing the book softly before leaving over and giving his forehead a kiss.

“Sleep well, my love…” He moved closer to you then and you held back a giggle. You moved away slowly to put the book on the bedside table near his glasses before getting under the blanket with him and moving closer. His arms slowly moved to hug you close and you buried your face in his chest sighing contently. Sure you two weren’t arthur and Guinevere, but you would be damned to say you two didn’t have a love just as true. He was the only one you ever wanted to be there for. He was your safe haven and you were his. Just the way it needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the ignis one that was supposed to be posted. I'm still newish to this place so I'm getting used to the posting system. Seems it doesn't agree with my computer seeing how these two got messed up. Sorry about that I'm fixing it now.


End file.
